Quick
by stewartandemma
Summary: if your a quick fan read it


Noones POV:

Everyone was sitting in the choir room rachel was sitting on finns lap mercedes was resting her head on sams shoulder and puck was wacthing quinn from the back. he was so excited to his song to her. mr. shue walked in.

" Ok guys does anyone have a song" asked

" I do" Puck said all faces turned to him puck got up

" I would like to dedicate this song to Quinn. I hope you get the message im trying to send to you" puck says staring directly at Quinn. Quinn just smiles and blushes a deep red.

I hung up the phone tonight  
>Something happened for the first time<br>Deep inside  
>It was a rush<br>What a rush  
>'Cause the possibility<br>That you would ever feel the same way  
>About me<br>It's just too much  
>Just too much<p>

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
>All I ever think about is you<br>You got me hypnotized  
>So mesmerized<br>And I've just got to know

_[chorus:]_  
>Do you ever think<br>When you're all alone  
>All that we could be?<br>Where this thing could go?  
>Am I crazy or falling in love?<br>Is it real or just another crush?  
>Do you catch a breath<br>When I look at you?  
>Are you holding back<br>Like the way I do?  
>'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away<br>But I know this crush ain't going  
>Away<br>Going away

Has it ever crossed your mind  
>When we're hanging,<br>Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
>Is there more?<br>Is there more? (Is there more)  
>See it's a chance we've gotta take<br>'Cause I believe that we can make this  
>Into something that'll last<br>Last forever  
>Forever<p>

_[chorus]_

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
>(Why do I keep running)<br>All I ever think about is you  
>(All I ever think about)<br>You got me hypnotized  
>(Hypnotized)<br>So mesmerized  
>(mesmerized)<br>And I've just got to know

Do you ever think (ever think)  
>When your all alone (all alone)<br>All that we could be,  
>Where this thing could go (goooo)<br>Am i crazy or falling in love, (crazy)  
>Is this real or just another crush (another crush)<br>Do you catch a breath,  
>When i look at you,<br>Are you holding back,  
>Like the way i do,<br>Cause' i'm tryin tryin to walk away,  
>But i know this crush aint' going<br>Away ya ya ya yaaa (this crush ain't)  
>Going away ya ya ya yaaa (goin' away)<p>

All Quinn could think about how much she loved puck at that moment she looked down and didnt say anything she knew excetley what she was gonna do.

" Are you gonna say anything?" He asked me i nodded and got up and whispered something to brittney and santana noddded and got up.

" Just sit down I think you might know this song but this time its for you" i said to puck in a flirty tone.

The moment I wake up  
>Before I put on my makeup<br>I say a little pray for you  
>While combing my hair now,<br>And wondering what dress to wear now,  
>I say a little prayer for you<p>

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
>and I will love you<br>Forever, and ever, we never will part  
>Oh, how I love you<br>Together, forever, that's how it must be  
>To live without you<br>Would only meen heartbreak for me.

I run for the bus, dear,  
>While riding I think of us, dear,<br>I say a little prayer for you.  
>At work I just take time<br>And all through my coffee break-time,  
>I say a little prayer for you.<p>

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
>and I will love you<br>Forever, and ever we never will part  
>Oh, how I'll love you<br>Together, forever, that's how it must be  
>To live without you<br>Would only mean heartbreak for me.

I say a little prayer for you

Puck walked down and asked me

"Lucy Quinn Fabray would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked all i could do was nod and give him a kiss. He slid his hand up my cheerleading skirts and squeezed my thigh. I moaned a little bit. All i could think about was that this was my new boyfriend...

* * *

><p>The next day i woke up and slid out of bed sliped on my cheerleading outfit brushed my hair then put it up in a high pony tail and curled it and put on some make up and got txt from puck.<p>

_Hey babe i got you a frappicino and on your way to your house _

I smiled at the text and quikly txt back

_ok how did you know that was my favorite? oh and love you too_

i was down stairs and passed breakfast as puck got me a coffee said by to my mom and walked out and saw puck waiting for me i ran up to him and gave him a kiss and took my breakfast and thanked him it was Christmas time so we are gonna get our secret santas and there is a new girl coming today.

" Hey babe why did you say love you too?" he asked me

" Well last year when beth was born you told me you loved me and i never said it back" i explained to him he just took my hand and drove the rest the way to school...

* * *

><p>PUck and I took our seats in the back so noone could see us in history there was one empty seat next to me but i put my bag there and started to make out with puck the teacher somehow saw us and told us to stop kissing and the new girl walked in she looked like dork she started to star at puck<p>

" Class this is Olivia Moon. You can sit next to Quinn." she said i sighed and moved my bag and puck put hi arm around me protectivley .

" Hi Im Olivia" She said and puck took one look and looked at me and sighed

"Quinn" she said in a not so interested tone

" Whats his name? Hes really hot!" she asked me i raised my eyebrow did she really just ask that to me oviously she hasnt noticed im the head bitch in this school but before i could answer the teacher told her to listen as she did i wrote her i note

_If you havent noticed he is MY BOYFRIEND so of cource i think he hot can i "talk" to u after class?"_i wrote down and passed it to her she opened it and wrote back and passed it to me. I opened it and saw what she had writen down

**sure! i think we will be great friends** not after class i thought to myself the bell rang i got up and went out side and told puck to wait for me for the next class by my locker.

" hey Olivia im gonna say this once not twice but once. Stay away from puck you may think that just cause your the new girl you can- i got cut of by her pulling my hair and kicking the wind out of me i got up and made it looked like knowthing happened to me.

" You cant hurt me Quinn but i can hurt you alot more then you could hurt me just wacth" she kicked my leg but i didnt feel anything i just turned around and let my ponytail bounce in her face and saw puck and ran up to him and gave him a big hug

" what was that for?" he asked me

" Promise you wont leave me for Olivia?" i asked him

" NO! I love you!" he said

" Good cause-" i was cut of by olivia

" Hi Puck" she said Puck backed up and put his arm around me

" hi Olivia sooooo" Puck said akwardly then i remembered secret santa in glee club were being givin ut like NOW!

" SHIT!" i said

" WHat are you ok" puck asked me in a concered tone i nodded and grabbed his hand and dragged him to glee

"Oh quinn puck just in time quinn you first" he told me i closed my eyes and put my hand in

Puck

It said this was gonna be easy puck got his and walked over to me and kissed my cheek i decided to sing a song to him sooo excited.

" ok now that thats done anyone got a song" he asked

" Me!" I said i saw olivia standing by the door

" wacth and learn" i said to her

[Verse 1]  
>It's been said and done<br>Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
>And I guess right now here's another one<br>So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em  
>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible<br>A centerfold miracle, lyrical  
>You've saved my life again<br>And I want you to know baby

[Chorus]  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<p>

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Olivia was opened mouthed i laughed a little bit next was cheerleading practice i saw olivia run out of the gym

I was on top of the pyramid until everything went black...

* * *

><p>I woke up and saw puck on the edge of my bed and the hole cheer team at the end of the bed<p>

" Looks like what you said worked puck" santana said

" What happened?" i asked

"You know that new girl Olivia yeah she greased the gym floor." Brittney said to me I coudnt let that get to me tonight me and Puck are gonna tell my parents about me and him. I could just deal with her tommorrow.

"Ok. What did you say while i was out" i asked puck

" Oh Just that i love you and that you need to wake up cause i cant live without you" He said to me i blushed and gave him a kiss by then everyone had left

" I love you to" i said to him

" come on we gotta tell my dad" I said to him this was not gonna go well

" Dad' i said

" Yes Quinn" he asked me

" Well you know how me and Puck have been spending alot of time together " i said

" And how you have been 10 times more happy then you normaly are yes im aware" He said to me

" Well hes my boyfriend" I said and gave puck a peck on the lips

"ok umm Noah would you like t stay for dinner? I f you want to you can eat with just Quinn. Im tired i going to bed night" We grabbed dinner and ran up to my room and thats the day when i made love to him but mad the same mistake...


End file.
